


Take Care of Him

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: This takes place during the first season of Tokyo Ghoul, right before 'Scars'. Tsukiyama is pursuing Kaneki. Hide has noticed. He speaks to Touka about it. Touka ends up making Hide a promise.





	Take Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the dark relationship between Tsukiyama and Kaneki during the first season, although I'm intrigued by seeing it grow into something different. (I haven't seen the second season of Tokyo Ghoul. I have yet to read the manga. I'm obsessing over the first season. :)) Much as I enjoy Tsukiyama in his sinister purple glory, playing the role of a classical man wooing a beautiful, reluctant boy when he's in fact stalking and hunting his prey...this story was written from the perspective of some of Kaneki's champions. :)

“Touka-chan, who is that guy?”

“Huh?” 

A moment before, Hideyoshi Nagachika had been chattering, half flirting while he did. 

Touka Kirishima responded by listening with only half an ear. 

“Purple-haired. Good-looking.” Nagachika glanced over at her with a surprisingly serious expression. “A lot like Kamashiro Rize if she were a man.”

“Tsukiyama Shu?” An alarm bell went off in Touka’s head. “Why are you bringing him up?”

“He was asking a lot of questions about Kaneki earlier.” Hide raised his hands to lace them behind his neck. “Trying to pretend they were casual, but he had a scary look in his eye.”

Alarms were definitely going off now. 

Once Tsukiyama had had a scary look in his eye whenever he turned to her. Once he’d been completely fixated on her. 

She’d handled it. Barely. 

If Tsukiyama turned his twisted, obsessive cravings on Kaneki…

“Kaneki doesn’t know how to handle attention. Most of the time he avoids people.” Hide closed his eyes, but not completely. “Sometimes he attracts the worst kind of interest.” He watched Touka from beneath his eyelids. “Something about him draws predators. They sniff him out, like wolves drawn to a lamb.”

If only this human knew how accuarate his observations were. Especially regarding Tsukiyama. 

“You’re not wrong. Don’t worry, though.” What was Touka saying? “I’ll look after Kaneki.”

“Thanks, Touka-chan.” Nagachika opened his eyes and smiled at her, really smiled. “I knew I could count on you.”

For some reason, Touka found herself blushing.


End file.
